MÁS QUE AMOR
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Grell por William son revelados cuando el pelirrojo salva a su jefe de una muerte segura en manos de Sebastian.


**_ME ENCUENTRO EN MI ETAPA DE ONE SHOTS, SE QUE TODOS ESPERAN UNA HISTORIA LARGA, LO SIENTO SIGO CON MI BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR, SOLO ME VIENEN MINI IDEAS, ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS. ESTA PEQUEÑA IDEA QUE ME SURGIÓ ANOCHE, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN, SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS_**

**_KUROSHITSUJI Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ NOMBRADOS PERTENECEN A YANA TOBOSO._**

**_GRACIAS._**

* * *

William jamas imagino y mucho menos confió en que su subordinado, el más conflictivo y a veces promiscuo Grell Sutcliff, fuese capas de brindar algo tan puro como el amor verdadero, tampoco era como que el lo necesitara o esperara algo así por parte de su empleado,dudaba si quiera de poder o querer corresponder algún sentimiento de este tipo, pero aprendió a valorarlo este día.

Aunque la parca roja no lo demostrara, guardaba sentimientos verdaderos por su patrón, siempre regresaba cual cachorro maltratado al regazo de su amo abusivo a lamer las manos que lo golpean cuando hace alguna travesura.

_**-Sutcliff, no me hables de amor, eso es algo que no conoces ni eres capas de dar, ademas estas rompiendo una regla importante del despacho, debes trabajar sin sentimientos.-**_ William reprendió al pelirrojo después de arrojarlo de su regazo, lo había llamado pues ahora si que debía y quería sancionarlo, nuevamente más reportes y quejas de sus jefes, por el mal comportamiento de Grell, a veces se preguntaba porque no simplemente lo despedía, se ahorraría mucho papeleo, de igual forma siempre tenían trabajo extra con o sin el pelirrojo involucrado, su ausencia no haría una diferencia.

_**-Will, ahora no estamos trabajando, la vida personal es muy independiente de la laboral.-**_ dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un mohín y retirándose de la oficina de William, después de todo no tenia sentido seguir ahí, el gerente ya había confiscado su guadaña querida por enésima ocasión.

* * *

El gerente del despacho, suspiro, se sentía frustrado por estar rodeado de incompetentes, aun tenia trabajo de campo y papeleo por revisar, al mirar su lista de muertes programadas vio algo que lo hizo realmente feliz, un alma especial debía ser cosechada, al salir de su oficina y caminar por los pasillos de la cede, vio a Ronald Knox coqueteando con las secretarias de otros supervisores, Eric perdiendo el tiempo con Alan y Grell pintándose las uñas, William tenia grandes deseos por castigarlos a todos, _"horas extra no remuneradas más reducción salarial y descenso de categoría"_ . El segador de cabello obscuro era un negrero abusivo, sabia que no era legal aplicar tales castigos, pero no encontraba otra forma de reprender a sus empleados.

William pronto desquitaría su frustración, al menos eso pensó pero cosechar el alma del joven conde Phantomhive no es tarea fácil, después de todo a nadie le gusta que le roben su comida, menos cuando mueres de hambre desde hace años.

El segador obscuro llego a la finca Phantomhive, la peste del infierno ataco su olfato, era muy desagradable, quería terminar pronto su trabajo y largarse, aunque no podía negar que tenia curiosidad sobre el echo de que el niño moriría esta noche, oh, como deseaba ver la cara del demonio al encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su amo y mejor aun "sin alma".

La parca entro a la habitación del niño, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca le molesto segar almas de infantes, mucho menos matar a este niño, lo odiaba a el y a su sirviente del infierno. William tenia su guadaña lista para atravesar el pecho del menor, pero su soberbia lo hizo bajar la guardia, se tomo mucho tiempo contemplando y regocijándose de la labor de esta noche, ademas un "perro" como Michaelis no soltaría su hueso tan fácilmente.

Cuando menos lo imagino, un cuchillo de plata se clavo en su hombro, cuando volteo para mirar a su agresor pudo ver dos orbes fuccia observándolo, el mayordomo se había percatado de su presencia y lucharía por su amo.

_**-Que insolencia de su parte señor Spears, irrumpir en una casa sin invitación ademas de tratar cosechar el alma de mi bocchan.-**_ dijo el demonio pateando al shinigami en el estomago y lanzandolo fura por la ventana.

_**-Bocchan... continué durmiendo, me encargare de la basura.-**_ dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa a su amo soñoliento.

Ya fuera de la mansión, los hombres se enfrentaron en una lucha, una batalla desigual, el tramposo demonio hizo que la parca perdiera sus anteojos, el gerente era realmente ciego sin ellos, se maldijo por no tener un cuidado apropiado de sus tan valiosos lentes, se merecía uno de sus castigos acostumbrados, ahora yacía en el suelo buscando sus gafas desesperado, podía sentir el aura maldita del diablo que lo asechaba cual tigre a su presa.

La hora de morir había llegado, el demonio se aprovecho de la desventaja del semidiós y comenzó a atacarlo, el podre shinigami estaba malherido, varios cuchillos yacían clavados en su cuerpo, múltiples golpes rompieron sus huesos, ahora sabia lo que sintió Grell la noche en que fue descubierto como Jack el destripador, se sintió culpable por haber hecho que Sutcliff trabajara al día siguiente sin darle oportunidad de sanar correctamente.

Sebastian tomo a la parca por el cuello, de verdad disfrutaría matarlo, se metería en problemas al eliminar a un segador de tal rango, pero tal vez valdría la pena.

Listo para atravesar el pecho del shinigami, sebastian se quito uno de sus guantes, mostró la marca del contrato y se relamió los labios, quería que la muerte obscura se grabara en su registro bien el echo de que un demonio lo había matado.

**_-Hasta nunca Spears.-_** susurro en el oído de William, con un tono de lujuria y comenzó a clavar sus garras justo sobre el corazón del shinigami.

* * *

El rugir de un motor saco de sus pensamientos lujuriosos al demonio, ahora el estaba en problemas.

_**-Muy tonto de tu parte Sebas chan.-**_ dijo Grell Sutcliff que había llegado al rescate de su amado jefe y no venia solo. Sebastian pudo sentir la pequeña brisa que causaba el rotar de la sierra a un centímetro de su nuca.

_**-¿Salvaras a tu jefe?, que gran acto de amor.-**_ se burlo el infierno de mayordomo.

**_-¿Amor?... No Sebas chan, ¿no crees que la palabra amor esta sobre explotada hoy en día?.-_** cuestiono Grell.

_**-A ti te amo mi Romeo del infierno...-**_ dijo coquetamente la parca roja.

_**-...Pero lo que siento por Will es más grande que eso, nadie entiende lo "puro" de nuestra relación, mi corazón es tuyo Seby querido, pero mi "alma", esa le pertenece a Will.-** _Grell hablaba como si se tratara de un recital, pero esto no se trataba de la mejor actuación de su vida, esto era sincero, "un alma", lo más importante en la "vida" de los Dioses de la muerte, el cuerpo del pelirrojo pudo ser de muchos amantes, pero lo importante para ellos era su alma.

_**-Ahora si fueras tan gentil de soltar a Will, te lo agradecería mucho cariño.-** _Grell acelero el motor de su guadaña haciéndola rugir más fuerte.

_**-Sí me rehúso ¿que?, .-** _reto el mayordomo.

_**-Como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive es mi deber librar a mi bocchan de la basura como esta.-**_se explico Sebastian sin soltar al gerente herido.

**_-Más te vale cooperar demonio, porque si Spears muere... ¿quien evitara que Sutcliff nos mate a todos.-_ **otra voz sonó a espalda del cuervo. Un rubio alto y fornido, viejo contrincante.

_**-¿Tu?, me alegra ver que siguen vivos, parece que ustedes son más resistentes de lo que aparentan.-**_ dijo el demonio con una sonrisa falsa al referirse a Eric y Alan que acompañaban al shinigami escarlata.

**_-Ahora alimaña, suelta a mi William, o pintare de rojo esta finca con la sangre del mocoso de tu amo, elije Sebas chan.-_ **Grell amenazo y abalanzo su preciada sierra de cadena sobre el mayordomo. Tal vez Grell no tenia una idea clara de lo que era el amor, pero si tenia bien fijadas sus prioridades.

_**-Le ofrezco un trato Grell san...-**_ el amanecer estaba cerca, el mayordomo no tenia tiempo para perder jugando con estos shinigamis impertinentes, ademas, el demonio no era tonto, conocía la fuerza de estos, y tal ves no saldría victorioso contra estas cinco parcas vengativas.

**_-Ustedes desaparecen de por estos rumbos y dejan en paz a mi amo y yo no volveré a atacar a ninguno de ustedes, pero si regresan a interferir no dudare en exterminarlos de la forma más dolorosa existente. No quiero volver a verlos por aquí, a ninguno de ustedes.-_** aclaro el diablo.

**_-Una dama nunca rompe una promesa cariño.-_** Grell sonrió victorioso y tomo a su amado William con ayuda de Ronald.

Los shinigamis sabían que su jefe se enfurecería por hacer tratos con los demonios, más por dejar ir un alma destinada a ser cosechada, pero esperaban que el castigo no pasara de unas cuantas horas extra.

* * *

Ronald jamas imagino que su rojo senpai amara tanto a su sensei, sabia que era un hombre coqueto que le profesaba amor a cualquier hombre atractivo, a todos menos a el, por lo que el joven rubio daba gracias. Pero esta noche comprendió que su senpai era un hombre extraño pero con buenos sentimientos.

Grell estaba sentado junto a la cama de William, este se encontraba en la enfermería recuperándose de sus lesiones, El segador de cabello obscuro despertó, tenia el brazo entumecido, al buscar la causa del porque, noto una mata de cabello rojo que dormía a un cotado de el sujetando su mano. William sonrió y con la mano que le quedaba libre sonrió y acaricio suavemente la cabeza de su subordinado.

William estaba feliz, fue testigo de todo lo que dijo Grell al momento de que el pelirrojo fue a rescatarlo, aunque se seguía preguntando como rayos hizo Grell para recuperar su death scythe, tendría que investigarlo después esta ocasión nadie seria sancionado.


End file.
